


Предел прочности

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Это - насилие”, - бормотал он когда-то. Здесь нет часов и Гэвин даже примерно не представляет сколько времени назад это было. Сутки?  Двое? Или меньше часа?“Тогда вам стоит запомнить, детектив, - отвечал ему на ухо Девять, скользя по бедру ладонью и накрывая стоящий колом член, - что именно так вы реагируете на него.”





	Предел прочности

**Author's Note:**

> Cheshire Kalipso Surudoi - надеюсь, ваши кинки были поглажены достаточно хорошо) В любом случае я старалась)))

Чёрт бы побрал все пари, которые заключают люди. Черт бы побрал всех андроидов. И секс в придачу, ага.

Гэвин не может думать, но если бы мог — он думал бы именно это. Увы, в той вечности, в которой сейчас пребывает его тело делать это просто невозможно, потому что мозги уже давно стали похожи на желатиновую массу, в которой бьётся пока ещё живая, но последняя мысль:

— Хватит! Хватит! Перестань! — всё, что он стонет, если, конечно, Гэвину достаёт сил выдавить из себя нечто большее, чем жалкое мяуканье.

Когда всё это началось, он думал, что будет не так уж и стрёмно просто переспать с андроидом. Секс — грубый, жёсткий, умопомрачительно горячий не может быть плохой идеей верно?

«Мы будем трахаться, пока я не решу остановиться» — с вымораживающей вежливостью сказал ему чёртов Девять и Гэвин согласился. Он думал, что речь идёт не о количестве актов за один вечер, а о многоразовых встречах для секса.

А всё потому, что думать надо головой, а не членом, корил себя Гэвин неизвестное количество времени назад.

Сейчас он уже не стыдит себя — он кончил под чёртовым андроидом дважды, и второй раз ему уже дался с трудом. Вот только блядский механический сукин сын продолжает долбиться прямо в простату так, словно решил окончательно свести человека с ума. И не будь у Гэвина связаны руки, он бы уже врезал куску пластика, пытаясь его образумить.

Но его руки связаны, на шее чёртов ошейник, один конец которого зажат в кулаке Девять. Тот, время от времени, тянет его назад, вынуждая подставляться под особенно резкие толчки, усиливая ощущение и встречая их на половине пути.

— Прекра…прекрати… — задушено умоляет Гэвин, чувствуя, что каждая частичка его тела яростно бунтует против такого обращения. Кожа словно растворилась, оставив вместо себя оголённые нервы, и уверенный, хозяйский шлепок, который приходится по ягодице, выбивает у него слёзы.

«Это — насилие», — бормотал он когда-то. Здесь нет часов и Гэвин даже примерно не представляет сколько времени назад это было. Сутки? Двое? Или меньше часа?

«Тогда вам стоит запомнить, детектив, — отвечал ему на ухо Девять, скользя по бедру ладонью и накрывая стоящий колом член, — что именно так вы реагируете на него.»

Сукин сын двигается нарочито медленно, выматывая Гэвина под ноль. Если бы мог, он бы уснул от бессилия или провалился бы в обморок, вот только тройка сильных, уверенных ударов ладонью ложится на ягодицы, заставляя его взвыть от обилия ощущений, сжаться изнутри и почувствовать, как этим самым он вдавливает внутри головку в чёртову простату ещё сильнее. А амплитуды движений Девять не сбавляет.

— Ты такой узкий, когда так сжимаешься, — доверительно шепчет ему андроид на ухо.

— Иди на хер, — с трудом выговаривая бормочет Гэвин, и получает ещё пару сильных ударов в наказание.

Выносить это безумие больше никак нельзя, но сукин сын не приласкает его, чтобы Гэвин кончил, просто продолжая стимулировать задницу. Теперь Гэвин знает — долбанная жестянка обычный фетешист, который хочет видеть как его любовник кончит вот так просто. И, признаться, первые пару раз у Гэвина с этим проблем не было никаких. Но сейчас…

Уверенные руки переворачивают его, и перекладывают на спину из коленно-локтевой. Гэвин успевает облегчённо выдохнуть, потому что он, по правде говоря, устал ещё и от позы, но расслабляется он слишком рано.

Тугой ошейник вынуждает его приподняться, встать на колени и, выскользнувший из него Девять, держит крепко за бедра и вжимается головкой к припухшему отверстию, входя самую малость.

— Сам, — велит он спокойно и властно.

— Что? — изумлённо переспрашивает Гэвин.

Его ноги широко расставлены, и нужно лишь чуть выгнуться, опускаясь, чтобы почувствовать, как член скользит внутрь. Вот только он устал, правда, устал, и делать этого он не собирается.

— Сам, — настойчиво повторяет Девять, потираясь о растянутую дырку головкой самую малость, и Гэвин кривится.

— Чёрт, Девять, я не… Нет, — наконец он формулирует предложение более-менее внятно.

— Давай, детка, — сильно мягче, чем в прошлый раз говорит Девять, и Гэвин полагает, что знает, что за этим скрывается.

«Давай, детка. Не вынуждай меня снова наказывать тебя» — вот что обозначают эти слова.

Он мотает головой, но под тяжёлым, пронзительным взглядом Девять опускается на истекающий искусственной смазкой член. Проблема андроидов в том, то они не устают. Проблема Гэвина в том, что он хочет трахаться с Девять. И при этом он-то как раз таки устаёт, в отличие от механики.

Скользнувшая в глубину головка проезжается по простате ещё сильнее, и Гэвин опять издаёт невнятные звуки больше похожи на кошачье мяуканье, и мотает головой. Его член болезненно стоит, и он знает, чего от него требует андроид.

Он должен сделать всё, чтобы кончить сам. Вот так, насаживаясь безо всякого принуждения на чужой член, сжимая его внутри. Собственного же, покрасневшего от напряжения члена никто не коснётся, не приласкает головку, не поможет излиться в третий, долбаный раз. От таких мыслей ему становится дурно, но ласковые ладони скользят по спине, и Гэвин чувствует, как крепко его прижимают к голой коже. Так тесно, что нахлынувшая дрожь отпускает.

Нежные губы касаются его собственных, и Гэвин поддаётся. Хер с этим пластиковым уебаном, но подчиниться, сыграет по его правилам, да? Мелкие, аккуратные движения он скоро меняет на сильные, резкие до благословенной боли.

— Мягче, — велит в его губы Девять, но Гэви не слушается. Он насаживается сильнее, со всего размаху, чувствуя что становится ближе к оргазму настолько, что уже может до него дотянуться. — Ты порвёшь себя.

— Плевать, — беззвучно выдыхает Гэвин в нежные губы, и чувствует обжигающий шлепок по заднице и то, как его всё-таки опрокидывают на спину.

Девять трахает быстро до безумия, до рассыпающегося под глазами мира, и Гэвин не знает, когда он успевает потерять себя. В какой именно момент на пути к оргазму всё, что он может выдавить из себя это чёртово «ещё» и «глубже».

— Кончай, — велит ему Девять, и Гэвин содрогается в первом спазме, слабо пачкая свой живот — его яйца почти звенят от опустошённости, а разум меркнет, потому что сил держать себя в руках больше решительно нет.

Он не знает, теряет ли он сознание или просто усыпает, но, когда здравый рассудок возвращается, то его руки больше не связаны за спиной, на шее ничего нет, что могло бы контролировать его порывы, а всё тело впаяно в псевдо кожу андроида.

— Ты не назвал стоп-слово, — с упрёком говорит Девять, и Гэвин слабо улыбается, прижимаясь носом к его плечу:

— Оно мне не понадобилось.

— Ты так умолял прекратить, что я… — снова начинает андроид, но Гэвину решительно лень с ним спорить, поэтому он ограничивается успокаивающим:

— Нет, всё порядке, — чуть подумав, он добавляет с мягкой улыбкой, — теперь мы знаем мой предел прочности.

— Да. Но если ты снова подойдёшь ко мне с такой просьбой, я буду трахать тебя не три часа, а всю ночь, — угрожающе замечает Девять.

И от этой угрозы у Гэвина сладко поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и он не сдерживает стона предвосхищения.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ или получить по собственному заказу? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
